nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Große Siegel
Das Große Siegel ist die Botschaft der Horde innerhalb der Königlichen Kammern von Dazar'alor in Zuldazar. Es heißt, es ist das einzig verbleibende, das älter ist als das Zandalariimperium und dieses Objekt datiert weiter zurück als alles den Chronisten Bekannte. Aussage: Chronist To'kini. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Dazar'alor. (06.05.2018) Beschreibung Das Große Siegel dient u.a. als Gasthaus und als Hauptanlaufspunkt für die Abenteuer der Horde auf Zandalar. Hier befindet sich z.B. die Halle der Uralten Pfade mit Portale in die Hauptstädte der Horde sowie nach Dalaran, die Königliche Schatzkammer als Bankraum und der Königliche Bratrost als Taverne mit Kochmöglichkeiten. Das Abenteuer Sprecher der Horde Nach einer Audienz am Goldenen Thron schickte König Rastakhan die Champions der Horde in das Große Siegel, wo sie ihre Botschaft gründen sollten. Die Horde war mächtig geworden und stellte sogar manche Trollreiche in den Schatten. Für die Rettung von Prinzessin Talanji hatten sich die Champions das Recht verdient, sich in Zuldazar aufzuhalten. Da die Königstochter Gefallen an den Fremden gefunden hatte, durften sie sich im Großen Siegel unterhalb des Thrones mit ihr treffen. Auch die dortigen Diener unterstanden ab sofort den Champions. Talanji schien aufgeregt wegen dem, was sie mit der Horde und ihren Abgesandten vorhatte. Was auch immer es war, König Rastakhan freute sich schon darauf, sich später darüber zu amüsieren. Quest 110: der Horde * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ich hab Eure Gefährten einflieg'n lassen, ohne dass General Jakra'zet was mitbekomm' hat. Sie wart'n nur auf Euer Kommando. Kommt, Champion! Ich führ Euch rum. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Es heißt, dass Große Siegel is' das einzig verbleibende, das älter is' als das Imperium der Zandalari. Vater bewahrt viele von sein' Schätz'n hier in der Schatzkammer auf. Ihr findet Euern nachtgebor'nen Freund in der Halle der Uralt'n Pfade. Sucht mich auf, wenn Ihr mit'm Umseh'n fertig seid. NSCs * Brillin die Liebreizende - Gastwirtin. * Nok'tal - Village of the Vines. * Zunaga Wana - Abgesandter der Zandalari Die Königliche Schatzkammer Die Die Königliche Schatzkammer ist ein Bankraum im Großen Siegel mit Zugang zur Bank und Gildenbank. König Rastakhan bewahrt hier viele seiner Schätze auf, und auch die Streiter der Horde werden hier alle neuen Schätze, die sie finden, einlagern, denn die Nebenkammer ist ideal, um die königliche Antiquitätensammlung auszustellen. * Klabbe - Ein Hobgoblin. * Magni Bronzebart - Der Sprecher * Natal'hakata - Stimme des Königs Der Königliche Bratrost Der Königliche Bratrost ist eine Taverne mit Kochbereich. * Lily Trillerbräu - Königin der Fässer * Mojomixer Kojo * Tahku Sumpfschreiter * Weinhändler Thesnala Die Halle der Chronisten Die Halle der Chronisten ist der Raum der Inschriftenkunde- und Archäologielehrer. * Chronistin Kizani - Inschriftenkundelehrer * Chronist To'kini - Inschriftenkundebedarf * Forscherin Alerinda - Archäologielehrerin Halle der Uralten Pfade Die Halle der Uralten Pfade dient als Portalraum mit Zugängen zur Hauptstadt jeder Fraktion, dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten und Dalaran (Legion). Prinzessin Talanji war so freundlich, die Horde über dieses alte Portalnetzwerk zu informieren, das die Abenteurer nun benutzen können. Überwacht wird es von Oculeth, der auf Wunsch der Ersten Arkanistin Thalyssra die Nachschublinien zu den Hauptstädten der Horde offen hält, während sie sich anderen Pflichten widmen muss. Aussage: Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Dazar'alor. (06.05.2018) * Oculeth * Vorarbeiter Al'jibo Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – Vorschau: eine Tour durch Zuldazar (30.04.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zuldazar